Ne m'oublie pas
by LolaSoph
Summary: SPOILER 5x22 ! Se passe avant, pendant et après la scène finale. OS en trois partie 4ème partie possible . B&B.
1. Partie 1 : It will protect you

**Disclaimer :** _Bones ne m'appartient pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent sur l'écriture de cette fic._

**NdA :** _Comme toujours après un épisode poignant, j'y vais de mon OS, cette fois en trois parties... Les deux premières sont du point de vue de Booth, et la dernière devrait être à narrateur omniscient (elle n'est pas encore écrite entièrement). Il se pourrait qu'il y ait une quatrième partie. Je vous poste ici la première. __Bonne lecture ^^._

_**Ne m'oublie pas…**_

Partie 1 : It will protect you when I won't be there to do it myself.

Bones partait aujourd'hui. Cette pensée m'avait accompagné pendant toute la nuit, m'empêchant de fermer l'œil. Son avion pour l'Indonésie partait vers dix-sept heures, avec une étape à Bangkok pour un total de 25 heures de vol.

Je me réveillai donc fatigué. J'avais une longue journée en perspective, beaucoup de papiers à signer et des contrôles médicaux et sportifs à passer. La semaine qui suivrait promettait d'être éprouvante, mais toutefois pas autant que mon année en Afghanistan le serait. Je m'efforçais néanmoins de ne pas y penser.

Je passai une quinzaine de minutes sous la douche, tentant de dénouer mes muscles douloureux et d'effacer sur mon visage les traces des draps qui s'étaient imprimés sur ma peau tandis que je me tournai encore et encore dans mon lit en tentant de dormir.

Ma Bones partait.

L'information ne semblait pas vouloir vraiment s'imprimer dans mon cerveau.

Je sortis de la salle de bain frais et dispo, même si le poids de mes insomnies pesait sur mes paupières et creusait des cernes bleutées sous mes yeux. Quelques toast grillés et beurrés pour un petit déjeuner en toute simplicité, et j'étais parti pour le centre médical de l'armée situé à Washington.

C'est dans une brume relative que je passai les examens médicaux requis. Prises de sang, contrôles des réflexes, bilan complet. On testa également mon endurance je me demandais bien pourquoi, étant donné que je ne serais qu'un « entraîneur ».

On me libéra un peu avant midi, et je me hâtai en direction du Mall, où j'avais rendez-vous avec Bones près de l'étendue d'eau entre le Capitole et le Washington Monument, juste à côté du petit marchand de capuccino. Il avait été convenu que nous déciderions de ce que nous ferions de l'heure à passer ensemble une fois sur place.

J'avais le cœur de plus en plus lourd au fur et à mesure que j'approchais de ma destination. Je longeai l'étendue d'eau et l'aperçus, assise sur « notre » banc, là où nous avions passé tant de bons moments.

« Le centre doit tenir ».

Je me remémorai cette conversation, celle où je lui avais dit que sans nous deux, sans les piliers, l'équipe ne tenait pas. Elle ne tiendrait effectivement pas Bones en partance pour Maluku, moi pour l'Afghanistan, tous ces bouleversements avaient également provoqué le départ d'Angela et Hodgins pour Paris. Sweets devrait trouver autre chose à faire, et Camille m'avait d'ores et déjà annoncé qu'elle ne comptait pas recruter d'autre anthropologue entre temps. L'équipe ne tiendrait donc pas à nous deux, nous venions de faire tomber l'édifice.

Elle était belle. Habillée d'une robe bleu ciel assortie à ses yeux dont le décolleté était discret mais néanmoins présent, elle regardait autour d'elle, plus nerveuse qu'à l'habitude, lissant sans cesse un pli inexistant dans le tissu qui dansait sur ses cuisses.

Immédiatement, un sourire se peignit sur mon visage et j'oubliai tout. Je m'approchai d'elle, et elle m'aperçut et se leva, laissant à son tour une joie non feinte éclairer son visage. L'heure n'était pas à la tristesse pas encore.

Ce fut elle qui me serra dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses bras frêles autour de ma nuque et se pendit à mon cou. Je la soulevai légèrement de terre, et lorsque nous nous séparâmes la douleur était revenue.

- Que faisons-nous ? me demanda-t-elle.

Cette voix. Je voulais l'imprimer dans mon esprit, l'empêcher de s'éteindre, je voulais être capable de me la remémorer à chaque fois que je le voudrais, de la faire apparaître dans mes songes en un « je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire » des plus classique.

- Je n'en sais rien, souris-je. Que voulez-vous faire ?

- Vous avez faim ? – elle se corrigea d'elle-même – Quelle question, vous avez toujours faim !

- Aujourd'hui, pas vraiment… Et vous ?

- Pas vraiment non plus…

- Que diriez-vous d'un paquet de frites ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Nous ne savions pas quoi nous dire, alors nous nous mîmes à marcher vers une petite boutique sur le Mall où j'achetai un cornet de frites. Nous revînmes vers notre banc et commençâmes à manger sans réel appétit. Lorsque le paquet fut vide, j'allai le jeter et revins m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- J'ai vu mon père tout à l'heure, annonça-t-elle. Il n'a pas arrêté de me dire d'être prudente et de casser la tête au premier impudent qui m'approcherait.

Je souris.

- Votre père vous aime, Bones.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Eh bien… Quand quelqu'un va partir loin, quelqu'un qu'on aime, on a toujours tendance à lui faire toutes sortes de recommandations plutôt idiotes, tout simplement parce qu'on s'inquiète et parce que l'on sait qu'on ne pourra pas être là pour cette personne. L'inquiétude est une preuve d'amour, expliquai-je.

- Ah… dit-elle, bien que je puisse voir à son visage qu'elle ne m'avait pas du tout compris.

- Il y a toutes sortes d'amour. Fraternels, paternels, maternels, amicaux… amoureux,…

- Donc c'est normal d'être inquiète pour Angela et Hodgins qui vont passer un an à Paris, même si je sais qu'il ne peut presque rien leur arriver là-bas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est normal, souris-je.

- Et c'est normal… D'être inquiète pour vous… fit-elle plus bas. D'autant que vous allez à la guerre, rajouta-t-elle en rehaussant la voix.

- Non, Bones, je vais juste entraîner des soldats à éviter de se faire tuer. Mais c'est normal, oui, dis-je.

- Et vous, vous êtes inquiet pour moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Enormément. Vous pourriez vous faire dévorer par un animal sauvage, ou tuer par un autre scientifique qui voudrait s'approprier votre découverte révolutionnaire. Ou peut-être que vous allez devenir folle à force de côtoyer Daisy tous les jours.

- Miss Wick n'est pas si terrible, Booth, fit-elle avec un sourire. Et puis elle se calmera, c'est sa première mission importante, c'est normal qu'elle soit excitée.

Je lui souris en embrassant son beau visage du regard. Je voulais me souvenir de ces beaux yeux bleus, ne pas en oublier la profondeur, je voulais pouvoir me remémorer cette ride qui se creusait entre ses sourcils bien dessinés, cette bouche fine, ce nez délicat, ces traits agréables à l'œil.

Je baissai les yeux sur la nuque de ma partenaire – de mon ancienne partenaire – et fronçai les sourcils. Pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, elle ne portait pas de collier.

- Je ferai attention à moi, Booth, c'est promis, me dit-elle, me ramenant à la réalité.

- Surtout que je ne serai pas là pour couvrir vos arrières. C'est fini de faire la tête en l'air et de foncer tête baissée.

- C'est sûr que je ne trouverai jamais meilleur protecteur que vous.

Mon cœur se gonfla lorsque j'entendis cette phrase. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, me donnant une sourde envie de pleurer. Pourquoi avais-je tant l'impression que Bones avait enfin suffisamment changé pour me donner une chance et qu'elle fuyait en quelque sorte ce qui aurait pu être ?

Je passai la main derrière ma nuque et détachai la chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait ma médaille de Saint Christophe. Je la retournai, avançai mes mains vers Bones et soulevai ses cheveux d'une main tandis que je lui passais la chaîne autour du cou. Je laissai le pendentif tomber sur son thorax, juste au-dessus de sa poitrine.

- Le protecteur des voyageurs. Il vous protégera quand je ne serai pas là pour le faire, promis-je.

- Booth, je…

- Chut… Je sais que vous ne croyez pas en Dieu, mais moi j'y crois et c'est suffisant.

Ma main était restée sur sa nuque. Elle remonta sur son visage et j'enveloppai sa joue de la paume de ma main. Bones pencha la tête sur le côté pour appuyer sa joue contre ma main. Je lui caressai la pommette du pouce. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et l'une d'elle roula sous mon doigt. Je l'effaçai rapidement.

- Pas de larmes, Bones, s'il vous plaît… soufflai-je. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

Elle respira profondément et posément avant d'acquiescer d'un rapide hochement de tête. Je souris.

- C'est mieux.

- Vous viendrez… A l'aéroport ? me demanda-t-elle.

J'ôtai ma main de sa joue.

- J'essaierai. J'ai énormément de choses à faire aujourd'hui, à la base de l'armée… Je… j'essaierai. Je ne peux rien vous promettre, mais je ferai tout ce que je pourrai.

Elle me signifia qu'elle avait compris d'un battement de cils.

- Un an… soupirai-je.

Elle hocha la tête comme pour répéter la même chose.

- Bones, promettez-moi quelque chose… dis-je sur un coup de tête. Promettez-moi que dans un an, jour pour jour, vous viendrez ici, sur ce banc précisément, et que nous nous retrouverons.

- Je…

- Bones, promettez-le moi. Promettez-moi que même si les choses ont changé dans un an vous viendrez.

- Rien n'aura changé, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

- Les choses _doivent_ changer, Bones. La définition de la folie, c'est faire la même chose encore et encore en espérant un résultat différent. Nous devons changer notre manière de faire pour changer le résultat. Les choses doivent changer.

- Tout ne changera pas, Booth, je vous assure… murmura-t-elle.

- Vous promettez ? De me retrouver ici le 13 juin 2011 ?

Elle prit une grande respiration.

- Je vous le promets.


	2. Partie 2 : The proffering of advices

Partie 2 : The proffering of overly solicitous advice is indicative of love.

Je dus courir pour rallier l'aéroport, et même comme ça je n'étais pas sûr d'être là avant que Bones ne prenne son avion. A la base, j'avais demandé un laissez-passer, mais ils me l'avaient refusé, j'avais donc décidé de me faufiler dehors. Pas question de manquer Bones elle m'en aurait trop voulu, sans vouloir l'admettre.

Dès que je fus dans le hall, je l'aperçus. Elle releva la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle n'espérait plus me voir arriver, mais qu'elle avait néanmoins eu très peur que je ne vienne pas du tout.

Elle planta sur place toute son équipe pour traverser l'immense pièce, et mes jambes se mirent en marche toutes seules. Nous nous arrêtâmes l'un en face de l'autre.

- Désolé, j'ai pas pu me procurer de pass. J'ai dû me glisser hors du camp pour venir dire au revoir, dis-je sur un ton d'excuse.

Je ne voulais pas la toucher, je ne voulais rien faire de peur d'exploser et de la prendre dans mes bras. Je tremblais de tout mon corps.

- Ecoute, Bones, tu vas être très prudente dans cette jungle indonésienne à Maluku, hein ?

- Booth, dans une semaine, tu vas en zone de guerre ! protesta-t-elle.

Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux. Autour de nous, le monde avait cessé d'exister. La foule avait disparu, même Hodgins, Angela, Camille, Sweets et Daisy n'étaient plus là, à nous observer comme si nous étions des bêtes de foire. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi. Plus que nous deux.

- S'il te plaît, ne joue pas les héros, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Je déglutis, retenant ma respiration.

- S'il te plaît, évite simplement… d'être toi-même… me supplia-t-elle, tant de la voix que du regard.

En moi, quelque chose explosa puis se brisa. Je me remémorai ce que je lui avais dit ce midi – à propos des recommandations idiotes et de l'amour.  
Bones venait de dire « je t'aime ».

Je me rapprochai imperceptiblement d'elle, sur le point de l'embrasser, puis je me ressaisis. Nous n'avions pas besoin de cela en plus, cela n'aurait rien changé, peut-être aurait-ce même aggravé les choses.

J'avançai ma main vers elle et baissai les yeux pour qu'elle regarde ma paume ouverte tournée vers le sol. Elle glissa sa main fine dans la mienne et je la serrai de toutes mes forces, de tout mon amour. Puis je relevai les yeux vers elle et elle suivit le mouvement.

- Dans un an, jour pour jour, commençai-je, on se retrouve sur le Mall, près de l'étendue d'eau, tout près de…  
- Du marchand de café, me coupa-t-elle. Je sais.

C'était le même « Je sais » que celui qu'elle m'avait offert lorsque je lui avais annoncé devoir tourner la page après l'avoir embrassée. Un « Je sais » rassurant, mais plein de douleur.

- Dans un an, jour pour jour.

Je l'observai encore quelques instants, tentant de me souvenir de chaque parcelle de sa peau, puis me détournai. C'était trop dur, trop difficile de ne pas la prendre dans mes bras, de ne pas lui avouer tout ce que je ressentais pour elle, de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que la voir partir, alors ce fut moi qui m'éloignai.

Je fis quelques pas, puis m'immobilisai pour jeter un regard en arrière. Elle s'éloignait elle aussi, et se retourna précisément au même instant. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Je déglutis, nous nous saluâmes une dernière fois gravement du regard, puis je repartis sans me retourner.

xXx


	3. Partie 3 : The definition of insanity

Partie 3 : Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome.

En ce 13 juin 2011, le soleil était haut et brillait de mille feux sur Washington, faisant briller les bâtiments d'un blanc immaculé qui bordaient le Mall.

Elle marchait le long de l'étendue d'eau de son pas aérien. L'angoisse était peinte sur son visage et transparaissait également dans ses gestes l'un de ses bras enserrait son ventre amaigri tandis que son autre main agrippait nerveusement la chaîne pendue à son cou et la médaille qui y était accrochée.

Elle déboucha dans le parc juste derrière le marchand de café et le vit.

Il était assis sur leur banc, habillé d'un simple t-shirt et d'un jean foncé. Elle l'observa, profitant de ces quelques instants douloureux durant lesquels elle pouvait le voir sans être vue.

Elle remarqua tout de suite la cicatrice qui zébrait sur sa joue, partant de sa pommette et traçant une ligne blanchâtre jusqu'à sa jugulaire.

_Au moins, il est vivant_, songea-t-elle.

Etrangement, et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu dire à Angela, le fait de s'éloigner de Washington, de sa vie et surtout de l'homme qu'elle observait à la dérobée n'avait pas du tout atténué ses inquiétudes et ses doutes. Même à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, elle avait continué de se poser des questions, de douter, d'avoir des insomnies à force de s'inquiéter pour sa vie.

Non, cela n'avait servi à rien de partir. Sauf peut-être à lui mettre un peu les idées au clair.

Il leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bon dans sa poitrine et elle se mit à marcher vers lui. Soudain, son pas s'était fait assuré, elle savait où elle allait.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas pour la rejoindre. Elle avait affreusement maigri, ses traits s'étaient émaciés. Sa peau était tannée par les longues heures qu'elle avait dû passer au soleil et ses cheveux lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille, indiquant qu'elle n'avait pas croisé de coiffeur dans la jungle indonésienne.

Il l'observa tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses yeux bleus brillaient, et à cette vue l'homme sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de bonheur.

Dieu, ce que c'était long, un an.

- Bones… souffla-t-il lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.

- Booth… répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Vous allez bien…

- Oui, mis à part la fatigue et quelques ecchymoses, je me porte comme un charme ? Et vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle effleura la cicatrice blanchâtre du bout des doigts, déclenchant les frissons de son ancien partenaire.

- Rien de grave, dit-il en attrapant les doigts de la jeune femme. Vous me connaissez, il faut toujours que je sois dans les mauvais coups.

Elle sourit.

- Vous m'aviez promis de ne pas jouer les héros.

- Oh mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'ai fait que séparer deux jeunes soldats qui se battaient, et c'est moi qui ai pris le coup de couteau, malheureusement.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et ils regardèrent tous les deux ce petit miracle se produire.

Un silence suivit, durant lequel ils profitèrent simplement de ce contact doux et agréable et de la présence de l'autre.

- Vous m'avez manqué, Bones, dit Booth relevant les yeux vers elle. Vous avez découvert quelque chose d'important ?

- Une fausse-piste, un cul-de-sac, si on peut dire, mais les fouilles ne sont pas terminées. Daisy et moi avons simplement décidé de ne pas poursuivre les recherches avec les autres et de rentrer à Washington.

- Elle a beaucoup de choses à dire à Sweets je suppose.

- Oui. Elle n'a pas été très respectueuse de prendre sa décision sans le consulter, dit Brennan.

Booth se figea et fixa sa Bones d'un air étonné pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as changé, dit-il.

- Et toi tu avais dit que les choses devaient changer. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

- Tu ne devais pas changer parce que je t'avais demandé de le faire, Bones, sourit-il.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, mais pour moi. Tu avais raison, la folie se définit par le fait que l'on fasse la même chose encore et encore en espérant un résultat différent. Cela faisait extrêmement longtemps que je continuais de vivre selon le même patron, et cela a fini par me jouer des tours car j'ai… J'ai changé ces derniers temps.

- C'est ce que je te disais.

- Non, je veux dire, j'ai changé depuis que je te connais, je ne suis plus la même, et je… Ca me fait peur. Ca me _faisait_ très peur.

- Plus maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas vraiment, sourit-elle. J'ai appris à accepter le fait que pour que le résultat soit différent il fallait que j'agisse différemment et que j'accepte ce que j'étais devenue et ce que je ressentais.

Il poussa un profond soupir et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Puis il passa ses bras autour de son amie et l'enveloppa toute entière d'une profonde étreinte amicale. Elle se blottit contre lui.

- Tu m'as manqué, Booth… murmura-t-elle.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué… C'est long, un an.

Ils restèrent figés dans cette étreinte pendant un long moment, savourant le contact de leurs peaux.  
Ce fut Booth qui se recula, soucieux de ne pas dépasser les bornes encore une fois comme il l'avait fait en avouant ses sentiments à sa partenaire un an et quelques semaines à peine auparavant.

- Que dirais-tu d'un lunch au Diner ? demanda-t-il.

- En fait, j'allais te proposer de venir chez moi pour des macs'n'cheese. C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire hier soir en rentrant quelques pâtes qui traînaient dans mes armoires et un peu de cheddar acheté au night-club. Il m'en reste beaucoup trop, et tu sais que…

- C'est encore meilleur réchauffé ! coupa-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Allons-y.

Ils se mirent en route à pied vers l'appartement de la jeune femme, qui n'était qu'à quelques rues de là. Elle glissa ses doigts entre ceux de son ancien partenaire et lui serra la main. Il frémit, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant se tourner vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement sur le front.

- Tu es toujours aussi belle, murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit et s'accrocha à son bras de l'autre main, à moitié appuyée sur lui.

Elle se sentait heureuse, à nouveau entière.

De loin, le marchand de capuccino les regarda s'éloigner, le sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu ces deux-là. A peu près un an, quand il y repensait. Il faisait tout aussi beau la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus s'asseoir près de son stand.

Il les suivit des yeux, songeant une fois encore qu'ils formaient un couple particulièrement charismatique qui s'aimait visiblement d'un amour profond et immuable.


	4. Partie 4 : Things are just things

Partie 4 : Objects have no intrinsic power. A person's future does not depend on some thing. Things are just things. They do not have magical meaning or powers.

Ecroulés dans les canapés du salon de Bones, nous discutions tranquillement, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Elle était assise, jambes repliées contre elle, sa jupe recouvrant à peine ses mollets. Elle était naturelle, belle, et je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours aussi amoureux d'elle.

- Booth ? m'appela-t-elle doucement, son rire cascadant et teintant à mes oreilles comme la mélodie du bonheur.

Mes pensées s'étaient égarées. Je posai une main sur sa cheville nue.

- Oui, Bones, pardon, j'étais ailleurs. Je me demandais ce que j'aurais fait s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose en Indonésie, mentis-je.

- C'est une chose à laquelle je n'ai cessé de penser cette année, avoua-t-elle en un murmure. J'ai cru que partir m'enlèverait mes inquiétudes, mais c'est tout le contraire qui s'est produit, elles n'en ont été que décuplées.

- Tes inquiétudes ? murmurai-je.

- Je n'arrêtais pas de me faire du souci pour toi, pour Angela, pour tout le monde, et je… Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant, cela m'empêchait de faire mon travail.

- C'est en s'impliquant de tout son cœur que l'on aime, Bones. Si tu t'inquiètes d'avoir peur pour ceux qui comptent pour toi, c'est que tu commences tout simplement à aimer, et tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de ce sentiment. Tu devrais plutôt regretter de ne pas l'avoir ressenti plus tôt.

- Je n'en ai plus peur, dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers moi.

La fraîcheur de son regard m'avait tant manqué que je fus ému simplement par ce contact doux et tendre. Je fus soudain étroitement conscient de notre proximité à tous les deux. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant Bones et moi avions toujours aimé être proches physiquement, sans nécessairement nous toucher, simplement entrer dans la sphère de l'autre pour créer notre bulle, une bulle dans laquelle seul nous existions.

Elle ne souriait pas, elle m'observait de son regard pur, comme anxieuse à l'idée de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire. J'exerçais une infime caresse sur sa cheville sur laquelle ma main était toujours posée.

- Je serais probablement mort de chagrin s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, soufflai-je sans rompre notre contact visuel.

Elle frémit, mais ne baissa pas les yeux non plus.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, avouai-je. J'ai eu tellement peu de contacts avec le monde extérieur en un an que tout à l'heure en t'attendant sur notre banc toutes sortes de scénarios catastrophe ont défilé dans mon esprit.

- Je n'aurais pas pu mourir, murmura-t-elle. J'étais protégée.

Elle porta la main à sa nuque frêle pour y toucher la médaille de St-Christophe. Ma médaille.

Je souris et levai le bras pour effleurer à mon tour la chaîne des doigts, frôlant au passage les doigts de mon ancienne partenaire. Je la sentis frissonner.

- Bones, je pensais que… Que tu ne croyais pas que les choses avaient des pouvoirs intrinsèques, qu'elles n'avaient aucune incidence sur nos vies… dis-je.

- Les choses n'en ont pas. C'est toi qui en a.

Je dus faire une drôle de tête car elle poursuivit avec un sourire.

- Je savais que tant que j'avais cette médaille, c'était important que je sois sur le Mall aujourd'hui pour te retrouver et te montrer que j'avais tenu ma promesse, que j'avais été prudente. Je l'aurais probablement moins été si cette médaille n'avait pas été là pour me rappeler que tu m'attendrais saine et sauve l'année suivante.

- Je vous avais dit qu'elle était magique… soufflai-je en me rapprochant imperceptiblement d'elle.

Ma main était toujours sur la médaille et glissa sur sa peau pour aller se glisser derrière sa nuque puis sur sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux durant un centième de seconde et renfonça son visage dans le creux formé par ma paume.

- C'est toi qui es magique, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de moi, yeux clos, et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, s'écartèrent, puis revinrent, me permettant de mieux goûter à sa peau et à son odeur.

Elle s'écarta, yeux brillants.

- Tu as changé, murmurai-je encore, comme quelques heures auparavant.

- Il fallait que l'un de nous change sa façon de faire pour que le résultat soit différent… souffla-t-elle avant de m'embrasser à nouveau, si doucement que je sentis une pluie de frissons s'abattre sur moi.

Je glissai ma main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer vers moi. Je respirai son odeur fraîche, fruitée, et fermai les yeux pour mieux sentir la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, elle souriait.

- Et tu as dit que le changement n'était pas ton fort… il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose…

- Ca fait mal de s'inquiéter, Bones… murmurai-je en souriant moi aussi, perdu dans ce que mes sens m'envoyaient d'elle, embourbé dans mes sentiments troublés.

- Oui, mais c'est tellement beau d'aimer…

xXx

FIN


End file.
